My best friend's wedding
by Ellana-san
Summary: Et si Sam était aller jusqu'au mariage avec Pete auraitelle eu le courage d'assumer ses sentiment envers Jack? SamJack TRES SHIP!


Note de l'auteur : Salut !!!Bon, il est très exactement 23h53 et je n'ai aucune envie de relire alors…ben je ne relis pas. Cette fic est un délire venue par manque total d'inspiration…Mais c'est pas pour ça qui faut pas lire, hein ? _(yeux de cocker :)_ pleeeeaaaase !! Bon je ne surprendrais personne en disant que c'est du shipp, pur et dur. Sam/Jack bien evidemment.

_**My best friend's wedding**_

Jack porta la bière à sa bouche et vérifia, pour la millième fois aujourd'hui, l'heure qu'affichait la pendule face à lui. Elle était mariée à présent. Appartenait officiellement à un autre. Ils devaient même être en train de faire la fête. Il pouvait sans difficulté l'imaginer sourire, rire, et tournoyer au milieu d'une salle pleine de monde. Oui, il pouvait imaginer tout ça et plus encore. Et c'était le problème…

Il n'avait pas pu y aller. Il n'avait pas pu s'y résoudre. Accepter de la perdre était déjà beaucoup, il ne fallait pas s'attendre en plus à ce qu'il s'en réjouisse. Son regard accrocha le téléphone qui pendait désespérément dans le vide. Il en avait eut assez des appels inquiets de Daniel. Au moins, ainsi, il était sûr d'être tranquille. Il prit encore une autre gorgée, comme si le liquide frais pouvait dissiper le poids qu'il portait sur l'estomac.

Il avait renoncé si facilement, ça l'avait même surpris. Pourtant l'explication était simple. Il voulait que Carter soit heureuse et si elle devait l'être avec ce flic alors c'était bon pour lui. Enfin non, ce n'était pas bon mais il s'en contenterait. Il _essayerait,_ du moins… Même s'il doutait d'y parvenir.

Un éclair illumina la pièce. Jack n'aimait pas l'orage, mais il fallait avouer que le temps reflétait parfaitement son humeur. Massacrante. Il ramassa la photo qui avait glissé à terre. Il la sortait rarement. Preuve matérielle de ce que son esprit s'acharnait à nier…et que son cœur criait pourtant à grands cris.

Il aimait cette photo. La façon dont Sam et lui se regardaient, leurs mains qui s'effleuraient…le monde entier avait disparu à ce moment là. A se demander comment Cassandra avait pu capturer un tel instant, si éphémère, si vrai. Il aurait aimé se reprendre, se dire que tout ça été finit, n'avait même jamais commencé à vrai dire, mais c'était tout simplement impossible. Il était incapable de faire ça. Il ne pourrait jamais cesser de désirer son corps, d'admirer son visage ou de pouvoir lire en un seul regard ce qu'elle ressentait. Lui demander ça était au dessus de ses forces…

Emporté par le son de la pluie sur les carreaux, il laissa son esprit vagabonder vers le passé. Il aurait aimé pouvoir dire 'pour la dernière fois', mais il savait que c'était faux. Le souvenir du jeune capitaine Carter s'imposa à lui, remplacé par celui du major, puis celui du colonel. Elle avait changé au fil du temps, avait évolué et il aimait ce qu'elle été devenue…C'était le drame, il ne savait pas quand exactement il été tombé amoureux d'elle mais une chose été sûre, il l'était encore et le serait toujours.

Jamais, il n'aurait cru qu'il deviendrait nostalgique. Enfant, il méprisait ce genre de sentiments. Comme quoi…

Pour la troisième fois en dix minutes, il avala une gorgée de bière. Celle-là était amère. Elle reflétait son échec. Rien n'avait pu remonter son moral jusqu'à présent. Même enchaîner cinq épisodes complets des Simpson n'avait pas réussi à lui arracher un sourire. Les plaisanteries de Bart et d'Homer l'ennuyait et dès qu'il voyait Marge et Homer ensemble, le souvenir de ce que Carter et lui n'était pas remontait à la surface. C'était bien qu'elle ait trouvé quelqu'un. Il n'était pas doué pour s'occuper des gens, à chaque fois, il gâchait tout ; Charlie et Sara étaient une preuve concrète.

Des coups rageurs à la porte, stoppèrent sa réflexion. Il les ignora, sachant pertinemment que ça ne pouvait être que Daniel… ou Teal'c à la rigueur. Il ne voulait pas de pitié. Il ne méritait pas la pitié et que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, il ne manquerait pas de lui jeter un regard apitoyé. Ce qui le mettrait en colère et il ne voulait pas être en colère ce soir. Ce serait dur de se contrôler plus que maintenant, il ne voulait pas blesser ses amis.

Redoublant d'ardeur les bruits sourds se firent à nouveau entendre. Jack émit un petit claquement de langue agacé. Non seulement cet idiot d'archéologue n'allait pas le laisser tranquille mais en plus, à taper comme un fou sur la porte, il allait se faire très mal. Il se surprit à penser, tant pis. Aujourd'hui, tout ce qui n'était pas Carter et lui, ou plutôt, l'inexistence de Carter et lui, lui était égal.

« DEGAGEZ !!! »

Le cri passa sa gorge sans même qu'il s'en rende compte. Il en avait assez, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était dormir. Dormir et oublier. Pourtant, il ne bougea pas, écoutant encore un peu l'homme s'attaquer à sa porte.

Quand enfin les coups cessèrent, il laissa dériver son regard sur la pendule. Elle était mariée. Au dessus de sa tête le tonnerre retentit, provocant.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit de légers coups en provenance de la baie vitrée. Jack soupira, il aurait dû se douter qu'il ne lâcherait pas si facilement, qu'il penserait à la terrasse. Comme un automate, il s'arracha aux bras protecteurs de son canapé pour aller ouvrir à l'archéologue qui mettrait probablement de l'eau partout dans son salon…

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la vitre, il se figea un dixième de seconde avant d'ouvrir précipitamment. La personne qui était dehors, ruisselante de pluie, mettrait sans aucun doute possible de l'eau partout dans le salon, mais il était aussi indéniable qu'elle n'était en aucun cas un archéologue…

Jack la réceptionna entre ses bras. Elle pleurait et bégayait, il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'elle disait mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, si elle était là, rien n'avait d'importance. Un moment, il craignit de s'être endormi sur son canapé et d'être en train de rêver mais il dû se rendre à l'évidence, c'était bien Samantha Carter qu'il étreignait.

Il ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point elle était belle. Sa robe de mariée était magnifique bien qu'elle ait visiblement connu des jours meilleurs. Elle était trempée, la pluie avait effacé toute trace de maquillage, laissant à peine quelques traces noires sur ses joues qu'il effaça tendrement avec son pouce. Ses cheveux mouillés bouclaient et pointaient dans tous les sens. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé ou ce qui allait se passait, mais tout ça lui plaisait.

Recouvrant brusquement ses esprits lorsqu'il sentit un frisson agiter son corps, il la força à s'éloigner de lui. Oh, pas de beaucoup, il était hors de question qu'elle se débarrasse de lui maintenant.

« Sam, qu'est ce que… »

« J'ai pas pu…J'ai pas pu… »

Sa voix, chargée de sanglots le transperçait et l'allégeait à la fois. Ultime paradoxe l'emmenant à la conclusion qu'elle n'était pas mariée et que tout n'était donc pas perdu…Il la ramena doucement contre lui.

« Chut, c'est finit. »

Le murmure se voulait apaisant mais eut l'effet contraire. Elle se dégagea. Apparemment, elle voulait vider son sac.

« C'était affreux…Tout le monde était là, et me regardait…Et ils attendaient tous que je dise oui…mais j'ai pas pu…Je jure que je ne voulais pas ça…J'ai regardé Pete et je pensais à vous…et je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais jamais fait que ça…Vous n'étiez pas là…et Teal'c a sourit et j'ai compris…et j'ai couru…Je n'aie pas arrêté de courir… »

Le ton haché rendait la compréhension difficile mais il saisit néanmoins l'essentiel. Un sourire s'étala sur son visage.

« Vous avez couru jusqu'ici sous cet orage ? »

Un hochement de tête affirmatif lui répondit, tendit qu'elle claquait des dents. Sans plus réfléchir, il attrapa une couverture qui traînait sur le canapé et la passa autour de ses épaules, la serrant, du même coup, dans ses bras. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire autre chose, elle avait repris son explication.

« Je sais que c'est dingue…et c'est peut-être stupide, mais je veux…je veux essayer…Je veux qu'on se donne une chance…je sais que ça peut marcher…Je… »

Un baiser presque violent lui coupa la parole. La couverture tomba à terre, suivie de près par la robe.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

« Tu as froid ? »

Jack la regarda s'enrouler dans la couette, amusé du sourire qui n'avait pas quitté ses lèvres depuis un bon moment.

« Non. » elle se lova contre lui « Je suis bien comme ça. Très bien même »

« Tant mieux, je m'en voudrais que tu tombes malade à cause de moi. »

Elle redressa la tête, de façon à pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

« Je suis déjà malade… » Elle effleura ses lèvres doucement. « Complètement cinglée… » Elle accentua le baiser « raide dingue de toi. »

Jack se prit au jeu, « Alors, je n'ai aucune envie que tu guérisses… »

Il voulu l'embrasser mais la sonnerie du téléphone l'interrompit. Il se maudit intérieurement de l'avoir rebranché, mais une fois que Sam avait été _réchauffée_, son statut de commandant en chef de la première ligne de défense pour la planète lui été revenu à l'esprit. Il décrocha, souriant devant le regard amusé que Sam jetait sur son évidente frustration.

De façon surprenante, c'était Daniel. Complètement paniqué et qui, bien entendu, lui reprochait son absence à la cérémonie et son injoignabilité. Jack le laissa parler un moment, puis il répéta d'un ton visiblement amusé que Daniel ne compris pas.

« Non ! Elle s'est sauvée ? Remarquez quand on voit la tronche du marié… »

Un violent coup d'oreiller le fit taire. Il perdit, cependant, brusquement son sourire et répéta pour Sam.

« Oh…Elle est introuvable et vous êtes inquiet… »

Il regarda vers la jeune femme, cherchant une ligne de conduite. Sans un mot, elle pris le combiné des mains de Jack.

« Salut, Danny. »

« … »

« Non, je vais bien, un peu trempée, mais bien. »

Jack l'observa tandis qu'elle écoutait ce qui semblait vu d'ici être un grand discours de remontrances pour les avoir laissés sans nouvelles. Emerveillé par la patience dont elle faisait preuve –lui aurait raccroché depuis longtemps- il repris le téléphone.

« Hé, Daniel ! On a des trucs à faire là…Mais je suis tout disposé a entendre un discours bourré de reproches demain, ok ? »

« … »

« Oui, c'est ça, au revoir Daniel. »

Une fois qu'il eut raccroché et jeté le combiné, Sam se tourna vers lui, avec un sourire charmeur.

« Quels genres de trucs ? »

« Tu veux une liste complète ? » Jack sourit amusé.

« Je suis une scientifique, tu te rappelles, alors… »

Il la fit taire d'un baiser…

fin

note de l'auteur : ok, c'est un grand moment de solitude…Vais probablement me tirer une balle. Rewiew, please…


End file.
